Iron Throne
The Iron Throne is the royal throne of Westeros, on which the King of the Seven Kingdoms traditionally sits and holds audiences and dispenses justice. The term refers to both the physical object and also to the person who sits on it. He who holds the Iron Throne is seen as the strongest claimant to the kingship, even when their position is disputed. Appearances The Iron Throne is a tall, large seat which was forged out of the swords that Aegon the Conqueror collected from the enemies he defeated in battle. The throne's armrests consist of many blades and one must be careful not to injure themselves whilst sitting on the throne. The throne is located in the main hall of the Red Keep in King's Landing. The Hand of the King, who dispenses justice when the King is not present, traditionally sits on a smaller, less ostentatious chair next to the main seat, although legally they are permitted to sit on the main throne, as are regents. Books A Game of Thrones The eldest son of Cersei, Joffrey Baratheon, takes the throne after King Robert Baratheon dies. Robert had acknowledged Joffrey to be his true born son, but in fact Joffrey's true father is Jaime Lannister; the Queen's own twin brother. This bastardy leads Robert's younger brothers, Stannis and Renly Baratheon, to put forward their own claims to the Iron Throne. A Clash of Kings During The War of the Five Kings, Renly gets assassinated, and Stannis Baratheon gets defeated at the Battle of the Blackwater. Meanwhile Joffrey remains the king of the Iron Throne. A Storm of Swords A Feast for Crows A Dance with Dragons Kings on the Iron Throne * 1-37: Aegon I Targaryen, the Conqueror, the Dragon * 37-42: Aenys I Targaryen * 42-48: Maegor I Targaryen, the Cruel * 48-103: Jaehaerys I Targaryen, the Old King, the Conciliator, the Wise * 103-129: Viserys I Targaryen, the Young King * 129-131: Aegon II Targaryen, the Elder, the Usurper * 131-157: Aegon III Targaryen, the Younger, the Unlucky, the Dragonbane * 157-161: Daeron I Targaryen, the Young Dragon, the Boy King * 161-171: Baelor I Targaryen, the Blessed, the Beloved * 171-172: Viserys II Targaryen * 172-184: Aegon IV Targaryen, the Unworthy * 184-209: Daeron II Targaryen, the Good, the Falseborn * 209-221: Aerys I Targaryen * 221-233: Maekar I Targaryen, the Anvil * 233-259: Aegon V Targaryen, the Unlikely, the Fortunate * 259-262: Jaehaerys II Targaryen * 262-283: Aerys II Targaryen, the Mad King * 283-298: Robert I Baratheon, the Usurper * 298-300: Joffrey I Baratheon, the Young Usurper, the Illborn * 300- : Tommen I Baratheon, the Boy King Claimants to the Iron Throne * 129-131: Rhaenyra I Targaryen, the Half Year Queen * 195-196: Daemon I Blackfyre, the Black Dragon, the Pretender * 212: Daemon II Blackfyre, the Brown Dragon * 219: Haegon I Blackfyre * 236: Daemon III Blackfyre * 259 -261: Maelys I Blackfyre, the Monstrous * 283/300-: Aegon VI Targaryen, the Murmur's Dragon * 283-298: Viserys III Targaryen, the Beggar King * 298- : Daenerys I Targaryen, Stormborn * 298-299: Renly I Baratheon * 298- : Stannis I Baratheon * 298- : Jon Snow Category:Objects Category:House Targaryen Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing